I No Ur Secret
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: Danny gets a note from Dash saying that the jock knows his secret! Now, Danny has to keep him happy or Dash'll tell everyone! The catch? Dash doesn't know a thing, only that Danny is always running off, so is he biting off more than he can chew? Dash'sPoV
1. Phase One

**_Disclaimer_: Alrighty****, here's the ****first**** chapter of INUS… ****haha****! In us! That's great! **

**ANYWAY! So have ****pity**** on me here… Dash's ****PoV**** is hard to do. Partially because I hate him so much as he is the embodiment ****of everyone**** who picked on/ made fun of me as I was growing up and partially because he's such a unknown known ****character****… if anyone got what I just said at all.**

**…**

**Yea I didn't think so. Let's just move on shall we?**

* * *

**Phase 1: The Note**

Dash Baxter watched the teen's reaction closely, savoring the moment.

It was the perfect plan. He had gotten the idea from part of a conversation he had interrupted before shoving two nerds inside their lockers. He had slipped the note into the loser's binder only a few moments before while his classmate had made another of his endless "bathroom runs."

Actually, it was those "runs," along with the loser's frequent disappearances, that caused the jock to do this in the first place. Whatever Fenton was doing, it had nothing to do with the need to pee. And besides, it was fun to pick on the lesser people of the school.

Fenton had come back quickly for once, before even ten minutes into the class period. Mr. Morrow had given the boy a disapproving sigh and had asked Fenton to see him after class.

But it was when Fenton was opening his binder that Dash paid the most attention.

Danny's eyes scanned the scribbled writing and widened in shock and, to Dash's glee, fear, before looking around at each person in the room, as if he were trying to calculate the most likely culprit. Pretending to be staring at the clock when Fenton gaze turned to him, Dash was very pleased with himself for disguising the handwriting well enough to not merit much suspicion.

Fenton turned his gaze back to the note clutched in his white knuckled hands, mouthing the first four words over and over: "I no ur secret." Dash noted that with each rereading the teens shock was less and less evident while his fear became more and more obvious.

The Dash had hit gold.

The jock smirked. It then occurred to him that Fenton might have simply counted him out because the loser didn't think he was smart enough to figure out whatever secret it was. Of course, Dash hadn't found out anything about Fenton so far _except_ that he obviously was hiding something, and by the look of the Fentoad's face, something _big_.

When the bell rang to dismiss them to lunch Dash had to hold back a laugh as Danny practically flew from his chair before Mr. Morrow had even begun assigning the homework.

Outside, the jock scanned the tables for Fenton. There were the drama nerds, the geeks, the nerds, the curve killers, the Asians and honorary Asians, the skater heads, his table, the senior popular table, the chess geeks, the future ghost hunters of America, the wannabes, the future art majors… and there they were, the loser table: Manson, Foley, and Fenton.

The three were whispering urgently to each other, all looking extremely worried, occasionally glancing around to check how private their conversation was. Dash let out a laugh and made his way over to his normal table.

This was turning out more fun than he thought it would be.

Kwan nudged him in the arm as Dash sat down.

"You coming to my party tonight, right man?"

Dash turned to his classmate, "Well _duh_! Without me, there _is_ no party!"

"Oh I bought this totally cute new outfit!" Paulina squealed, "What about you Star?"

"Oh yea," Star replied, giving a small glance at Kwan that only Kwan appeared to have missed, "My new top is absolutely to die for!"

"Oh! Let me tell you about mine! It's-"

And that was Dash's cue to begin his zoning out. Those two girls could talk for _hours_about their clothes, makeup, or who _knows_ what other girly things they obsessively cared about. He hoped the conversation would change to something he was actually interested in. Perhaps football or Danny Phantom! Paulina was always up for talk about Danny Phantom, and Dash didn't blame her, the dude was probably the greatest hero of them all. Dash was president of Amity Park's, and the world's, very first, best,and most exclusive Danny Phantom fan club, Phantom Phorse.

Just then a piercing scream brought Dash out of his thoughts. Looking around, the jock wasn't to thrilled about the reason.

The ghost wasn't one Dash had seen before. It appeared have been a panther at one point, but it had a wolf-like tail, rabbit-like ears, and a forked tongue.

Dash didn't stick around long to examine it, wanting to get his ass out of there real fast-like. Someone screamed and the jock laughed at Fenton's high-pitched voice.

…Fine, it was his own scream, and he couldn't have laughed at anyone, even Fendork, if he had tried.

The jock paused after rushing through the doors of the school. Where was the looser anyway?

He glanced around the hall at those crowded there and managed to fide everyone it seemed _but_ Fenton.

"Musta been eaten or something," he mumbled, giving a short laugh. But he didn't really find that funny at all. It would absolutely suck being eaten by some mutant panther ghost. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, even Fenton.

He scanned the hall again and managed to find the Foley nerd's stupid hat and Manson's black hair close by, but still no Fenton. Why? Didn't those three dweebs go everywhere together? Where would Fenton go that they wouldn't?

In a spark of what was surely pure genius he realized something.

"Or… _couldn't_."

He basked in his own superiority for a moment before following his train of thought. If there was something that Danny could do, that the other two of the loser trio wouldn't… or couldn't… what would that thing be…?

"Danny Phantom!"

Dash looked up at the shout, his thoughts completely shoved to the back of his mind.

"Where?" he asked, spinning on the spot and shoving his way through to the still open double doors. But he didn't need an answer. Standing on the threshold the jock could clearly see the town hero locked in combat with the ghost creature.

"Go Phantom!" Kwan shouted from Dash's shoulder. The was a upsurge of cheering in agreement.

One last thought drifted through Dash's mind before his full attention was sucked into the fight.

Wherever Fenton was, he was sure missing out.

* * *

Ha! And that's chapter one! For now my goal in this fic is to end each chapter with something completely ironic or something that makes me chuckle. 

Ok my muses get to work on that!

(_Gets stares from her evil muses_)

Or not! It's totally up to you! Heh heh…

Help!


	2. Phase Two

**_Disclaimer: _So, I've been strapped down to a chair by my muses for thinking I could control them and they won't let me leave until Lamia gets her fill of writing… meaning my typing fingers are going to get real tired…**

**Anyway! ****Wow, I'm amazed at the response this story is getting! Even Mysteries, which you guys voted for more than this, isn't getting half the reviews this got. Thank you!**

**So, to my reviewers: ****Em Phantom, ****ghostwriter56, ****Me-agaisnt-the-world, ****Twilight-Phantom66****f, an-girls2.0, ****crazychick6692, ****Writer's-BlockDP, ****ParanormalPrincess**** (I think I might have responded to you already but anyway, remember he stole this idea from nerds he was shoving in a locker so…), ****Rin Flowers, ****WolfChibi-Chan, ****Karimlan di Sindihan****, DPcrazy, naitodoragon, ****ghostanimal**** (Yea, and he's not too happy about it), Shuricel, ****teh queen of randomness**** (I like your name BTW), ****acosta perez jose ramiro**** (_Laughs. _Something along those lines), ****Velvet Star**** (Very close), ****DPshadow**** (Any relation to DPcrazy?), ****broken0dream**** (Just look at my oneshots, I love irony), and ****EmoGwyddoniaeth2! ****I thank you so much! You all get invisible buttons with Dash on them… but they're invisible so you don't have to look**** at his mug. (If you want to there's a button on the side that makes the button visible.)**

**Ok then, it's just my luck. I start 3 new stories and get inspirations for about 3 more! So if you wanna see what my muses are planning next you can check my profile.**

**Alright, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that they are all in their ****Sophomore**** year at Casper. Important fact because I have Danny ****reference**** at least one thing that never happened until his ****Sophomore**** year ****here so… **

**Here's the next chapter! And don't HIT me Lamia!**

* * *

**Phase Two**** – The Meeting**

The fight actually didn't last too long, though it did, thankfully, cut into the next period, so Dash had an excuse to be late. But, Mr. I-Love-The-Rules Lancer wasn't too happy when the jock shuffled his way into the classroom with the rest of his peers and threatened all of them with more homework if a single other person was late.

It was at that moment that Fenton chose to rush in the door, stumbling over his own feet on the way, completely out of breath and looking like a giant cat attacked him.

Dash groaned along with the rest of the class when Lancer promptly assigned them all an extra chapter of homework.

Oh he was going to make that kid pay when he met him later. Why did Fenton have to be late all the time anyway?

The loser slid his way into his seat by Manson and Foley. The two didn't look upset about the extra work at all, it was like they didn't even hear Lancer. They were too busy watching Fenton with weird looks on their faces, like they were expecting him to be attacked at any moment. The Manson girl especially looked… protectively worried was the best way to put it he supposed.

What was all _that_ about?

But Dash didn't think too far into the situation. What did he care why? All he wanted to do was make Fenton sweat, and so far, whatever the dork's secret, his note was working to that goal perfectly. He would figure out whatever it was eventually and then he could have even more fun with the loser before plastering his secret all over the internet.

Dash gave a sneer at that prospect. Let's see Fenton try to run from _that one_!

It was at that moment that Danny chose to look over his way and the boy's eyes widened in some sort of understanding. No way! Had Fentoad actually figured it out? Danny opened his mouth to say something but Lancer began class and the teen had to turn his attention to the lesson.

There was no _way_ the dweeb could have figured it out! No way! No chance in hell! His plan was too tricky. Danny wasn't supposed to figure it out until meeting him behind the bleachers after school!

No, the loser hadn't figured it out. He had just seen Dash's face and figured out the jock had noticed him come in late. That's all. No big deal. Besides, Fenton wasn't worth worrying over anyway. He'd never figure it out. He probably wouldn't even show at the bleachers, choosing to run home instead. Fenton never stuck around for a fight. …It was actually quite annoying.

"Unlike Danny Phantom," Dash mumbled to himself, mind flashing back to the fight at lunch. Now _there_ was someone who never ran from a fight. That was the kind of person Dash respected, and not just because he could fry his butt at any moment he chose, but because he was determined and strong and never backed down. He didn't let himself be walked all over. The jock couldn't stand people who were weak.

He glanced at Fenton again and found the loser staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, one that was quite unnerving. If it had been any other time, Dash would have pounded the loser's head into the ground, but he wasn't stupid enough to do anything in the middle of class, so the jock just settled for a mocking leer in Danny's direction, one that said "I-Know-Your-Secret-But-You'll-Never-Figure-Out-I-Know-Untill-I-Tell-You."

Chuckling a bit, Dash went back to work.

Fenton would never figure it out.

* * *

Dash was hiding in the shadows under the bleachers, prepared to emerge incase Fenton actually decided to show. And when Fenton did show, Dash was surprised. Whatever his secret, it must have been big to get Fenton out here alone and defenseless. Especially since he didn't know who sent the note. 

"Come on Dash, I know you're here somewhere," Danny called and Dash nearly fell over in surprise. He figured it out?

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, stepping towards Fenton, trying to appear like those badguys in the movies did, all cool and stealthy. Not that his aim was to be the "badguy" exactly, but they always had the best entrances and always knew just how to manipulate a situation to their best interests.

But, the loser didn't turn around and Dash was slightly offended. The weakling wasn't even going to try and face him? Was he that scared?

"Well, you've been watching me all day and you're here, aren't you?" Danny answered, his voice steady, but it had a threatening undertone to it that made Dash's skin crawl. "So," Danny turned to glare at him, his eyes steely, "How'd you figure it out?" Dash took a step back. This wasn't a look he had seen on Fenton before. It was actually pretty frightening.

But, the jock could never admit being scared of pathetic _Danny Fenton_.

"What's with the glare Fen_freak_?"

"Look, I know you. You're going to exploit this to any degree you can right?" Danny looked Dash up and down. "_Fine_, have it your way alright. But if you interfere with my work–"

"Then _what_?" Dash asked, putting on a brave face. Danny's stare was withering, and it didn't help that he had no clue what the hell Fenton was talking about. His work? What work was _that_? Fenton didn't have a job that he knew of, and the all-star was one of the most connected people _in_ Casper High.

"Then I'll just have to show you a taste of what you've gotten yourself into, _Dash_." He spat the jocks name with an intensified glare.

"You _threatening _me _Fenton_?" Dash tried desperately to think of some sort of leverage, "I'm the one who could plaster your secret all over the net! Better show some respect."

"I can't believe you! You would exploit this to your own needs instead of… _Urg_!" Danny rubbed his temples with his hand. "What do you want Dash? What do I need to do to get you to just drop this?" A sudden something dawned of the teen and he threw Dash another of his fearsome glares. "I am _not_ stealing anything you got that."

"What? _Afraid_?" Dash actually hadn't thought of that. Did Danny really have something up his sleeve that would make it easy for him to _steal_ something? Little Danny Fenton? "So if I asked ya to grab, maybe…" he paused, leering at Danny. This was gunna be good. "The answers to the next test of Lancer's…" He trailed off, giving Danny a challenging stare that none of the jocks he knew could resist. Everyone _always_ did his challenges.

"No," Danny answered flatly, "I'm not stealing and I'm not helping you steal. Last time I stole… No!" The teen turned and started to walk off. Dash was completely thrown. This wasn't like Fenton, to talk to the jock like this, or to turn down a challenge like that. The running away wasn't new but, for the past two years, Dash always had all the losers of the school under his thumb. Freshman, Sophomores, even the older Junior and Senior losers had to listen to him if he was hanging out with some of the older jocks. But Fenton just…

"Wait a minute!" Dash called, running over and cutting Danny off. "_I'm_ the one who can spill the beans on you little secret loser! _I'm_ the one who gets to decide how you keep me quiet."

A sly half-grin appeared on the teen's face. "There's more than one way to keep someone quiet." Danny's icy blue eyes met Dash's and flashed green. The jock stumbled backwards. Was Danny really implying...

Dash gulped.

* * *

(_Ducks_)I'm sorry about that! Especially you fan-girls2.0! Blame Lamia! But I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I'm done editing it and I finish another chapter of Mysteries and the third chapter of NWTA. That's the order I will be updating all these in. And I will be sticking to that. 

Another thing for those of you wondering about our little halfa's character: Danny was bluffing through a lot of this, but he also isn't going to take any crap from Dash. The two don't get along well at all and Dash, accidently or no, can push Danny's buttons about as well as Vlad. I mean, you ever have someone in your class you just absolutely despise and they despise you and you two hardly if ever talk to each other without at least three insults flying. Yea, that's how Dash and Danny are. As to whether Danny actually meant that threat or not… you'll see.

_Ok, just this once… I'll write a little sneaky peak of the next chapter._

_………_

Dash screamed.

_END__! (Evil Lamia runs off cackling) _

Wait! Lamia! Let me out of this chair! _L__amia_!_ … L__AMIA_! (_Falls over_) …Oww…


	3. Phase Three

**_Disclaimer_: A special thanks to all my reviewers! I don't think I've ever gotten so many just for the first couple chapters! So, Ali Phantom, Savi2070 (I'm honored), Me-agaisnt-the-world (I hope I didn't make him _too_ dark), bloodmoon13 (That's what I aim for ), EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Phantom Shade (I think Lamia would like to meet Shade. _Pfft, whatever. _You're so anti-social! _While you sit in front of a computer all day typing stories and not talking to people. That sounds anti-social to me. _...Touché ), ghostanimal, acosta perez jose ramiro, Shuricel (You know first time I looked at your name I thought it said squirrel . ), dessyweird51, DPcrazy, broken0dream, hpfan4eva (Yay! I have a friend! No Klemper it's not you!), fan-girls2.0, Illustriously Unsound (I don't think I made him as dark as all that but you just gave me a really good oneshot idea! And I never really know what days I'm posting chapters, I just try to update these three stories in order. I'm going to get back to that oneshot though. Thank you!), WolfChibi-Chan, Twilight-Phantom66 (You're going to hate this cliffie), Luiz, watashiwapikushidesu (But if I die I can't finish this!), Velvet Star (I tried to make it longer but this cliffie just kinda snuck up on me, I promise to make the next chapter longer though), ShiTiger, blackkaosrose, DP fan ( I heart plushies!), Writer's-BlockDP ( Nah, Dash is too stupid to realise the green eyes are different than blue. He just thinks that Danny's eyes change color naturaly like some other peoples' do. _[sigh_ Moron.), Thunderstorm101 (Oh I'm with you there on the hair-trigger temper, I just have Danny's problem of botteling it all up till I explode), and Ms. Anna all get those really creepy/funny looking Vlad umbrellas from ToT eppisode and Dash shaped toast! Hahahahaha!**

_**Your happy today arn't you!**_

**I was until you showed up Laelia! Anyway, it's so nice to see so many old names pop up on my reviews, and of course it's equaly nice to see many new ones as well. I feel so specialful!**

**So I got loose of that crazy muse of mine only to be abandoned when I needed their cooperation the most (hence the long update time between the last chapter of Not What They Appear and Mysteries). So I've decided to just roll with it and type what I get inspired to type for this instead of pushing it to the back of my mind. It might just clear up some room up there and maybe my muses will be nice to me.**

**_Pfft! Yea right. Over your dead body. _**

**… ****Thank you Lamia.**** Just… go play with Torin or something! Stop corrupting my other muses.**

_**Fine, whatever. But just to let you know** **Jeff and Bill are playing with explosives again.**_

**_WHAT! (Runs off to deal with two very destructive squirrels)_**

**_Anyway, I suppose she'll want to give you the fic so… here ya go._**

_

* * *

_

**Phase Three: Uhh... I Didn't Get This Far**

"W-What're you t-talking about Fenton?" Dash stammered, hating himself for wigging out like this. The boy in front of him was less than half his size. How did an offhand threat like that give him such a fright? It was like there was a tone behind the threat that had some power to it… like a ghost had said it or something! "Y-You don't m-mean… Y-You wouldn't… You _couldn_'_t_!" This was scrawny little Fenton, not a ghost! What had gotten into him that he would be scared of little runaway weakling Danny Fenton? Dash shook his fright off mentally. What was he thinking? His _dog_ could beat up Fenton, and Pookie was just a chiwawa.

"Actually, there are plenty of things I _could_ do. Only, unlike _you_, I won't stoop to _that_ level," Danny spat, turning away from Dash in disgust.

"Like _what_?" Dash mocked, spinning Danny roughly around to face him and grabbing the loser's collar. "Just try to take me!'

But Danny just laughed in the jock's face. "What do you think you can _do_? Nothing much any normal person does can really hurt me. Are you really _that_ thick in the head? Just take your best shot." The sophomore laughed again, a mocking challenge in his eyes that enraged the bully. No one talked to Dash Baxter like that!

"Yea well lucky for me I'm not a normal person, huh Fenfreak?" Dash leered back, bringing the boy's nose mere centimeters from his own. "_I _am Casper High's star quarterback."

Danny laughed even harder at that and Dash's temper rose. "And you think that's some kind of match for a ghost?"

Before Dash could work out what the _hell_ Danny was talking about, his classmate had pushed off with both feet from Dash's chest and flipped himself backwards, wrenching himself from the jock's grip. Then, before Dash had time to figure out _how_ the loser had managed that little trick, Danny had flicked Dash on the nose.

"Grrr! _You'll_ _pay for that Fenton_!"

"Haha! Make me!"

"What, think you're all that now? I'm the one who-"

"-knows my secret. Yea you've said that already genius. You're starting to bore me." Danny gave a fake yawn and smirked at Dash.

Since when did Fentropolis get a backbone… or learn to fight for that matter? No. It wasn't fighting; it was wriggling out of someone's grasp and dancing away like the coward he is.

"O-Oh yea! Well… Well I-" But anything Dash could have thought up was thrown out of his mind after the blood curdling wolfish howl that resounded across the grounds. The teen could also hear Danny mutter "Oh _damnit_!" before seizing Dash by the wrist and hauling the jock at full sprint across the football field and into the open snack shack on the other side.

"Damn Fenton, since when could you run so fast?"

The loser gave him a look along the lines of "Well, what do you _expect_?" and Dash just became more confused. Was he supposed to know this with Fenton's reputation for being the most athletically-challenged person in Casper High?

Danny poked his head over the counter of the hut and peered out at the field. "Well, I don't _see_ anything out there," he muttered. There was a long silent pause before the teen sighed and turned to Dash.

"Ok-"

_Haroooooo_!

The howl made Dash jump to his feet and Danny's gaze shot up to the ceiling as a giant form dropped through the roof between them. Dash screamed.

The wolf creature stood on its hind legs and wore a ecto-green hooded jacket with matching ripped pants. Even more surprising though, was when the ghost grabbed Dash by his collar and slammed the boy against the wall, spouting some gibberish the teen couldn't understand and waving a paper in his face.

"NO!" Danny yelled, throwing himself on the ghost's hairy arm, "Wulf, put him _down_!"

To Dash's great shock, the ghost did as told, dropping the boy like discarded trash and another stream of nonsense babbling. But even _crazier_ was how Fenton seemed to actually understand and respond to the ghost.

"Yes, he did write that note but-" Another growl was directed at the jock, who shrunk back into a corner.

"Nice big wolf thing. Don't eat me!" Dash whimpered. Danny walked in-between the teen and the specter, his back to the jock. The boy was surprised that the loser hadn't peed his pants and run off by now. It was so unlike Fenturd.

"Wulf, I _won't_ let you hurt him." There was protesting gibberish from the ghost and Danny cut it off. "Or toss him into the ghost zone!" Dash paled at that. "How'd you even get that letter anyway?"

More gibberish. How did the dork _understand_ this thing?

"Ok, well, Dash can just tell you he doesn't intend to hurt me. Do you _Dash_?" The wolf-creature growled evilly, its red eyes boring into Dash, inhaling his sent like it was trying to sniff out his lies.

Dash didn't even register then that Danny had a glowing green ball in his hand, ready incase the ghost decided to lunge. All he really worked through was the severe panic in his mind.

"Man! If this is about that note to Fenton about knowing his secret I don't really know so please _don't hurt me_!" He raised his hands protectively over his head and peered through squinted eyes at the ghost. The wolf was actually looking better at that statement, seeming to think that if Dash didn't know, then no harm done.

But Danny didn't think that way. A brilliant emerald explosion blew a hole through the wooden wall of the shack and Dash's gaze was drawn to Danny's enraged green eyes.

"You _WHAT_!"

* * *

o.O … I think I just signed Dash's death warrant. But it was SO MUCH FUN! (_Evil laugh_) I love torturing that moron. 

Anyway, reviews are appreciated!

JEFF GET AWAY FROM THAT FIREWORK! (_Chases after deranged squirrel_)


	4. Phase Four

**_Disclaimer_: HOLY CRAP! Ninety-three reviews and you haven't even read the fourth chapter yet! Wow! I can't even begin to express how flattered I am… Thank you all ****sooo**** much for your support… That's even more reviews than Slipups of the Ghostly kind got in its first like five chapters! ****So ****fan-girls2.0, Writer's-****BlockDP, ****ShiTiger****, EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Autumnmycat23, ****Shuricel, ****acosta ****perez ****jose ****ramiro****, Arabic Blessing, ****naitodoragon****, Luiz4200, ****Wapeci****, Illustriously Unsound, ****Demonevangelion****, dessyweird51 (No he isn't ****DPcrazy****, DP fan (That's the best part about it… Dash has no CLUE how deep he dug himself), Twilight-Phantom66, Thunderstorm101 (Point… we wouldn't want Dash to be a ghost…), FCC, Soulcat56 (I love ****Wulf****!), Crest of Water (Awesome name BTW), ****Ashadowofwings****, no name, ****watashiwapikushidesu**** (Don't kill poor ****Joshy****), ShadowLord9, mzullos5, ****IscaPhantom**** Me-****agaisnt****-the-world, Savi2070, ****blackkaosrose, ****DPshadow****, Phantom Shade, Velvet Star, ****ghostanimal****, broken0dream, ****EctoChameleon, ****Rebell, ****Wooo****! (No that was Cujo… ****Wulf**** is the one who Walker forced to work for him in Public Enemies), ****WolfChibi****-Chan, ****PhantomAlchemist**** (Thank you… and those quotes just prove how strange a world we all live in. ****lol**** ), and ****paulinaph****all get wishing stars showered upon their heads and ****Wulf**** cupcakes that take you to the world of your choice! Thank you all ****soo**** much!****And I even know how t****o spell ****Chihuahua now! ****Yay**** (I _knew _****it looked wrong!)**

**Ok… so this is ****officially**** the most fun story to write so far… Lamia and Jeff agree. I can explain anything that happens from Danny's ****PoV**** as well if you have questions about that. ****Okie****dokie****… o****n****to the chapter!**

* * *

**Phase Four: ****Cower In Fear**

"You didn't know _a __THING_!" Danny hollered, another bright green blast blowing a hole in the floor through to the grass. "Not a _THING_!"

"What the _hell _was _that_?" Dash screamed.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?"

"What _the hell_was it?"

"What _the hell_ is _wrong_ with you?"

"What _the_ _HELL__was_ it?"

Another blast rocketed out of Danny's hand and melted the door handle. "You're instant demise if you don't answer me!" Danny yelled, completely enraged.

"I don't know! Don't _kill_ me!" Dash cowered in fear as the wolf-ghost bore down upon him, sniffing fiercely.

"You don't _know_!" Danny powered up another blast, letting it off at the ceiling. It exploded in the air outside like a deadly firework. Dash whimpered and noticed that the wolf thing was keeping his distance. Danny even scared _it_? What _was_ he? Dash stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of him. Danny was panting heavily, his hands still glowing green. It seemed that his whole body was shaking, and Dash was sure it wasn't from the cold. He crab-walked backward as Danny turned to the wall, giving it a couple good punches, making cracks in the wood each time.

Dash nearly peed his pants when Danny turned to scowl at him.

"You don't _know_! How can you _not know_? You're telling me you didn't know _ANYTHING_ about me and you…" Danny seemed to run out of words, throwing his hands up in the air with a loud cry of frustration before he flopped against the wall and sunk to the floor, his head in his hands.

"You didn't _know_," he mumbled, looking utterly deflated. The wolf said something in that gibberish of his and Danny sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. "No… No Wulf, it's… fine. I'm ok." He glared at Dash, his eyes glowing green, "Which is more than I can say for _him_."

"Don'thurtmeI'mafootballstar!" Dash said, his voice high-pitched and afraid. Danny's glare softened ever-so-slightly, his eyes melting slowly back to icy blue, but not quite getting there before he started up his rant again.

"What on _Earth_ were you trying to do? Didn't you _think_ I would figure it out! I can't _believe_ you! Are you _trying_ to give me _more _reasons to hate my life, because you're doing a _great_ job of it!" The teen's eyes flashed green again and Dash looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with your eyes man? And what the hell was _that_?" He pointed at the hole in the side of the shack as Danny's eyes promptly went blue again.

Make up your _mind_ already. Stupid flashy eyes…

"Nothing," Fenton lied. Dash shook his head.

"Uh uh! That wasn't 'nothing.' You could've _killed_ someone Fenfreak. If that was pointed at-"

"I _know_, Dash!" Danny yelled. Taking a breath, he ran a hand through his hair. "I know… I'm sorry. I just-" He broke off… turning away from the jock, anger still in his eyes.

Dash looked at his classmate long and hard. It hit him that he _knew_ what those green blasts were! They were like the ones Danny Phantom and other ghosts used. But how Fenton could use them was way beyond Dash. "You still didn't answer my question," the jock demanded, then accused, "Those were like ghost's powers weren't they?" The wolf ghost gave a growl and its red eyes bore into Dash. It obviously hadn't liked the tone of the boy's voice.

"Wulf stop. He's no threat… for now. Why don't you go. I'll meet you later, ok?" The ghost jabbered something and Danny nodded. The monster ghost bound his way out of the shack through one of the undamaged walls. There were some screams from outside as Danny stood and faced Dash. "Dash," he started, taking a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone what you saw, please."

Dash listened to the almost-hidden worry in Fenton's stern voice and it hit him that he _still_ had the upper hand. He knew what Fenton could do now and it was even _more_ in the loser's interests to do as Dash said. The jock gave a sly smile and got to his feet, walking towards Danny. He stopped when they were barely a foot from each other, Dash looking down at the unreadable face of the boy in front of him.

"Sure," he said, and Danny's face flooded with relief, but Dash continued, "For a price."

Danny looked up at him surprised, before his face went stony with anger. "You're still going to exploit this?" Dash smirked; Danny understood and glowered up at his classmate. The two stood like that for just a second longer before Danny spoke, his hands balled into fists.

"Fine."

"Good," said Dash, his grin widening as Danny turned and walked a few steps away, crossing his arms, "Because I still want the answers to Lancer's next test."

"_What_!" Danny hollered, spinning on the spot. It was Dash's turn to cross his arms.

"You heard me Fentank. I don't really _feel_ like studying."

"Dash, I'm _not_ getting those test answers for you!"

Dash sighed, his smirk never leaving his face, "So then how should I title this on my webpage? How about… 'The freak looser Fenton'… Catchy huh?" Dash laughed at the conflicting feelings flashing across Danny's face.

This was pretty fun, dangling the threat right in Fenton's face.

Danny looked at Dash like he was the scum of the Earth. "I hope you rot in hell," he spat, turning on his heel and storming out of the shack through the wall.

Dash blinked in surprise… he hadn't seen _that _trick coming! Fenton could walk _through_ things too? Was he some sort of ghost or something?

The jock gave a grin at that. If Fenton _was_ a ghost… maybe Danny Phantom could dump him in the ghost zone when this was all over. See Fenton try and scare _Phantom_! Ha!

Dash walked to the door, laughing as he went. Then, to his horror, he jiggled the knob.

The door was locked.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to force the door open, "Hey! Let me out!" He pounded hard on the frame of the door, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Fenton! Fenton! I know you're out there!" He heard a laugh and a jingling of keys and ran to the hole in the wall. There was Fenton, whistling as he walked away, twirling on one finger a set of keys he had apparently nicked from Lancer, who seemed to be frantically looking for something - probably said keys - in the grass.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled, but Danny pretended not to hear him as he walked towards Lancer, handing the teacher the keys like he had just found them. The two walked off, leaving the football field deserted.

Oh _damnit_!

* * *

Dash stormed up to the trio of losers on their way home. But before he could say a word, the ghoth chick Manson had run up and lunged at him, trying to claw his eyes out by the feel of her nails on his face. Dash yelled and threw her off of himself, but not before she had giving him some very nasty cuts across his face. 

"You _freak_, Manson. What-"

But Sam cut across him, Danny and Tucker now having to restrain her as she struggled to get to her victim again. "You self-centered _ass_! If you cared one _ounce_ for _anyone_ but _yourself_ you'd see how _wrong_ what you're doing is, but I suppose a stupid _bastard_ like you would _never_ be even _close _to that kind of a vaguely decent person! You arrogant egotistical _jerk_! If you _think_ for one _moment_ that I'll let you anywhere _near_ Danny I'll-" She let out a growl of rage and struggled harder against her friends' grips.

"Sam, calm down!" Foley panted, his grip constantly slipping. Danny's hold, however, was stronger, and instead of quieting Manson down, he turned calmly to Dash.

"Got out of that shed I see," he said, smirking.

"Yes I did," Dash snarled, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or you secret would be up all over the internet!"

"So then why are you blocking our way home?" Danny asked annoyance clear in his tone. Manson had stopped struggling now, though the two boys still kept a firm hold on her.

"Just wondering if you had those test answers for me," Dash answered. Fenton's expression darkened.

"I can't believe you would go through with this."

"I can," the goth girl snarled, her violet eyes trying to gouge out Dash's heart, "He's a good for nothing jock and he'll _never_ think of anyone but _himself_! You've got to stop being too nice for your own good!" She broke herself out of Tucker's hold and her hand went flying towards Dash's throat. The quarterback took a few worried steps back; this girl was vicious.

"Maybe so," said Danny, pulling his friend back, "But, it looks like I have no choice at the moment." Manson stopped her struggling, sharing a look with Fenton before nodding slowly, throwing Dash a dirty look. The jock pretended not to notice.

"Well then, let's go get those answers now," Dash said, smirking at his classmate. Danny left his friends, and walked briskly away from the jock and towards the school. Dash had to sprint to catch up.

* * *

The two teens watched through their classroom window. Mr. Lancer was still sitting there, grading papers by the looks of it. 

"He's not going to leave anytime soon you know," Danny informed the jock beside him dryly.

"I know," Dash said, a sinister grin on his face, "That's why _you're_ going to get those answers."

Danny gave a sideways look at his classmate. "What are you talking about?" he asked slowly, like he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"With those freakish tricks of yours, you're going to _scare_ the answers out of him." Dash smiled victoriously at Danny's incredulous look.

"If you're saying what I _think_ you're saying-"

"You're going to do it," Dash interrupted, "because if you don't... let's just say channel five will have a new breaking news story." Dash chuckled and Danny shot the quarterback a dirty look before he gave a defeated sigh and stood slowly.

"Again," he said, the beginning shadows of another emerald blast encasing his hand, "I hope you rot in hell."

* * *

Yep… that's the end of a chapter… Don't worry… I think Wulf will be coming back… I think…not much of a cliffy but I hope it leaves you wondering what happens next anyways! (_Glares at Lamia for not providing more of a cliffhanger_) This is payback for the firework isn't it? 

_You shouldn't have redirected it at my head._

It wouldn't have hurt you… much… (_Gets hit by her Flaming Boomerang of Death_) Ow! LAMIA!

_Oh go get hit by a train!_

I won't die like Harry!

_But you will confuse your readers…_

Incognito Bob go away! _You_ always confuse _me_!

_As the arctic bird of anonymity it is my duty to seek for your puzzlement.__But for your readers__ I must disclose that there is a fiction of wizardly related plot in this __author's__ collection following her receiving and subsequent finishing of one final Harry Potter work and her reading of some reviews on said novel._

SPEAK ENGLISH! (_Is knocked out by flying Super Smash Brothers hammer_)


	5. Phase Five

**_Disclaimer_: Sorry this took so long to get up… I've been lazy. (_Is hit by muses_) Oww! Lay off! I've had to pack for college too!**

**On another note, I just saw 300 and it ROCKED! I love that movie! I also just saw Bambi II for the first time and that was pretty good as well. But 300 was better! I might start quoting it ****randomly so be prepared! **

**Ok, thanks to all my reviewers: Em Phantom, ghostanimal, Soulcat56, I'm too obbsessed (Trust me, you aren't alone), None, IscaPhantom, Me-agaisnt-the-world (I tried not to get OC, though it's hard to get Danny's carecter really mad without going OC when you don't have his PoV), Wapeci (I love fruitloops!), bluename, Shuricel (Semi-regularly), pearl84, Crest of Water, EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Luiz4200, acosta perez jose Ramiro (Sam just is so much fun to make angry!), paulinaph, blackkaosrose, Thunderstorm101, watashiwapikushidesu (Hehehe! My boomerang!), broken0dream, Writer's-BlockDP, Twilight-Phantom66, PhantomAlchemist, dessyweird51, WolfChibi-Chan, Autumnmycat23, Phantom Shade (I love angry Danny ; ), DP fan, and reviewer (I spelled it wrong on purpose… Dash is stupid. ;P )! You all are super-special-awesome and so totally should never get mind crushed! **

**_You have been on youtube for far too long… you're refering to Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. _**

**Shut it! Anyway, I'm going to rant for a bit on Danny in that last chapter. Yea, he did seem a bit OC to me when I just read it, but if you notice, he never once really hurts Dash and he's fuming mad at the jock. If I can I might do a oneshot or something of that cene from Danny's PoV just to explain what's going on in his head. Like I said before, it's hard not having his PoV to explain things from. **

**Ok, enough of my ramblings… onto the chapter! **

* * *

**Phase Five:**** Test Answers and Party Crashers**

Dash fell over as a small blast came his way. "What the _hell_, Fenton!" he screeched.

"Shut up! You want him to see us?" Danny hissed, flinging himself out of view of the window.

"You blasted me!"

"Sorry," Danny apologized, grinning evilly, "Slipped."

"Slipped my ass," Dash mumbled, but Danny ignored him, his eyes on the window. "Well what are you waiting for Fendork?"

Danny growled at him, his eyes flashing green. "I swear you are _this close_ to pushing me over the edge! This is the _last_ thing I do for you!"

Dash ignored the teen. "Well, don't just stand there," Dash ordered, pointing at the window, "Get me those answers _Freakton_."

For one horrifying moment it looked as though Danny were toying with the idea of blowing Dash to bits right then and there, but the teen simply turned and phased his arm through the wall, his hand still glowing green..

Danny raised his voice, making it so his words carried through the open window.

"Laaanncerrr!" Danny called, "Laaaaanncerrr!"

There was a yell from inside before something fell over and a door slammed hard. Dash had to stuff his whole fist in his mouth to keep from laughing at the thought of Lancer running scared from _Fenton_. Danny gave the jock the most fearsome look Dash had ever seen, and for a moment, Dash considered taking everything back and just leaving Fenton alone, but shook himself. What was he thinking? The loser couldn't do anything to him. He took his fist out of his mouth and wiped it off on his shirt with a sneer at Danny.

"_Well_…?"

Fenton marched through the wall and, moments later, phased out of the room again, a look of total remorse on his face. He flung a manila folder at Dash's chest with a deathly glare and stormed off in the direction of his house.

Dash stood there dumbly for a few minutes, just staring at the classroom window. He'd gotten the answers without a hitch. But something wasn't right; He couldn't place _what_ he was feeling…

It wasn't regret, or sorrow of any kind. It was just emptiness. It was like, all of a sudden, he somehow felt smaller, more insignificant, than anyone else in the world.

It kinda sucked.

He shook himself mentally. He was certainly _not_ small _or_ unimportant! He was _Dash Baxter_: captain and star quarterback of the JV Casper High football team! He was the most popular guy among all the underclassman and was _certainly_ better than _Fenton_!

He smirked as he turned and walked away from the school. He had the test answers _and_ he still could use Fenton's secret as leverage over the loser. And when he got tired of that, he could post Danny's secret all over the web and prove to everyone that Fenton is, and always has been, a freak.

Nothing could go wrong for him now.

He caught up with Danny and laughed. "Maybe you're some use after all Fenton."

Danny shot him a sideways glare, as if warning him to turn and just walk away, but Dash ignored it. "Alright, next I want you to-"

"_Next_?" Danny shouted, stopping in his tracks, "_Next_! Listen _Baxter-_"

But the quarterback wasn't listening. "Yes, _next_. I was thinking you might be able to make Kwan's party a bit more interesting and-"

"No!" Danny yelled, seizing the jock by the collar and throwing him against a wall, "No _more_ Dash! I'm _through_ doing your dirty-work! _Do you_ _understand_ _me_?"

"Look, if you _don't_, I'll tell everyone your secret! _Then_ see where you are." Dash and Danny stared at each other, neither wanting to back down. Then Danny smirked, but it was more of an evil ominous smirk than anything else, one that sent unwanted chills down Dash's spine.

"You want Kwan's party to get interesting? Then I'll _make_ it _interesting_." The teen shoved Dash aside and began to walk away, waving over his shoulders. "I'll see you later Dash," he laughed, then sprinted off around the corner.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled, but the boy was already gone and Dash had a bad feeling that he didn't _want_ to see him again.

* * *

Dash was nearing Kwan's house, glancing periodically around in case Fenton tried something, struggling to convince himself that Danny wouldn't dare, not while Dash could expose him… 

…Would he?

Dash knocked on the front door of his teammate's house, ringing the doorbell impatiently. Kwan swung the door wide with a smile. "Dash man! Come on the party's just getting started!" The jock had to yell to be heard over the music blaring from the speakers surrounding the walls. "Paulina and Star are over there!" He pointed, indicating the two girls chatting over the punch table.

They had moved halfway towards the girls when the doorbell rang again and Kwan looked over his shoulder curiously. "Huh…"

"What?" asked Dash, curious himself, "What's up? Aren't you getting the door?"

"Yea but, I think everyone's here already," Kwan said, wading through a group of teammates to the door, Dash following. "And the extra pizzas aren't supposed to be here for another ten minutes… I think."

Dash felt something funny clench his stomach as Kwan reached for the doorknob, wanting to reach out and stop his buddy from opening the door. "Uhh… Kwan…" He started, but the teen had already thrown open the door.

"Fenton?" came the jock's surprised voice, looking thoroughly confused and a tad awkward. "What're you doing here?" Kwan always _had_ been nicer than Dash, who normally would've laughed and slammed the door in the loser's face.

"Dash invited me!" the boy replied, slapping on a bright, carefree grin as he walked straight into the house. "Here to party and all that!" He shot Dash another grin that was laced with a look of pure spite. "Right Dashy?"

The teen had given the jock only milliseconds to think, and his brain wasn't made for the stress. If Dash had been thinking straight at all, he would have had the sense to just deny all Fenton's claims and throw the loser out with the threat of exposing his secret to the whole party. But surprise, coupled with little thinking time and loud distracting music, meant the quarterback took a different route.

"Riiight," he said, leering painfully back at his classmate, strain in his every syllable, "Uhhh… enjoy the party." He gave the teen an unnecessarily hard slap on the back and pushed him off towards the food. Danny laughed and zigzagged effortlessly through the croud.

"D-Dash? You invited _Fenton_?" Kwan asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, "Are you… uhh… feeling ok?"

Dash had to think quick again; which wasn't his strongpoint. "I figured we could use some cheap entertainment. Making fun of him's just too easy!"

Kwan shrugged, looking like he agreed, and beconed some of the other guys on the team over, discussing in what passed for whispers over the deafening music how best to humiliate Fenbucket.

But when Dash looked over, it seemed Fenton was already one up on them all.

* * *

Hehehe! Danny's finally taking his revenge, at least, in that "I don't hurt the innocent" way of his. But don't think that means there won't be some butt kicking… Dash got in far too high over his head to come out just humiliated… 

So review and gimmie your feedback!

FOREVER PHANTOM!


	6. Phase Six

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Alrighty! An update! Yay! And during my finals week too! I'm so proud of myself!**

**A quick thanks to all my reviewers: ghostanimal, mystery writer5775, watashiwapikushidesu ( 3 you Becca!), Me-agaisnt-the-world, Velvet Star, Demon Evangelion, DPcrazy (I love that line ), Thunderstorm101, dessyweird51, bloodmoon13, acosta perez jose ramiro (you're close), ChineseIsGreek2Me (Because it's Dash saying it), SR152, egyptianqueen777, Shuricel, Illustriously Unsound, reviewer, Fantasy93, EmoGwyddoniaeth2 (Yay poetic justice!), Luiz4200, Twilight-Phantom66, Wapeci, DP fan (Wow… a lot of people had the "Yay revenge!" reaction… and the evil laughter to go with it… cool), Ayva J. Damas, crocgirl2815, The Feral Candy Cane, broken0dream, Shiva's Avatar (Yay! I love long reviews… though I think I already responded to it… let me know if I didn't… I always love constructive criticism), shadowfire2009, PickledJade, Dannyphantomfreeek, skitzofrenic, Majestic Moon (Haha. Your name reminds me of the majestic moose! ), Rin Flowers, bloodmoon13, Feathertail1021 (I loved that part… it was fun to write!), angel-phantom-babii, Em Phantom, Zilleniose, ERIKS PROTEGE (Don't worry. I plan absolutely no slash for this… all you need to worry about now is the though process you put Laelia through when you said that. She is my more romantic muse…), YuYuYukai (Here's your update!), and Zuzanny! (_Takes deep breath_) Man that was a lot of names. **

**I think I'll just get to the fic now!

* * *

**

**Phase Six: ****Get Hauled Around**

Dash had looked over just in time to see Danny tape something above the punch bowl.

"Oh no," Dash mumbled to himself before rushing over.

The something turned out to be a photo of Dash's room, complete with a trio of teddy bears, a night light next to the bed, and, as if they was caught in the photo just to prove it was his room, a letterman jacket on the back of a chair and a football award presented to Dash Baxter on the desk.

There was a chorus of laughter all around. Dash's face got hot with anger.

"_FENTON_!"

Danny was laughing right behind the jock. "Yes Dash?" He looked up at his classmate all innocence.

"You're gunna pay for this!" the teen yelled, balling his hands into fists. Then, in a lower voice he hissed, "Won't be so funny when I tell everyone what you can do." He looked up at the crowd. "Hey everyone!" he yelled, getting the room's attention, "I have something to tell you all!"

He glanced at the loser to get his reaction. Danny simply grinned evilly and a howl resounded through the house. Any lingering laughter stopped immediately.

"What was that?" Star shrieked, gripping hard onto Kwan's arm.

"Oh no," Danny said, his voice monotone, "sounds like a ghost, aaahhh." He gave Dash another of his sinister grins.

At his words the room went into a panic. A hoard of bodies rushed for the front door and spilled into the street, leaving Dash and Kwan the last outside. Fenton had disappeared into the crowd.

Outside there was a scream and a bunch of people pointed to the roof of Kwan's house. The ghost from the shack was there in its torn clothing, howling at the sky before turning its glowing red eyes on the teens below.

Dash ran.

Or, Dash would have run had he not tripped over Danny as he turned to bolt. Danny bent over and reached out a mocking hand to the jock. "Need some help?" he asked grinning as his classmate glared at him.

"Fenton I swear-"

But the ghost leaped from the building and tossed Danny aside, cutting off what Dash was going to say with a snarl. Dash caught a glimpse of Danny's stunned face before the ghost seized him by the collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Wulf," he heard Danny whisper worriedly.

There was screaming and panic all around. Someone shouted for everyone to run. The street began to clear as the crowd scattered.

The ghost growled and lobed Dash like a Frisbee. Dash screamed loudly, closing his eyes as he hurtled through the air and plowed into someone who managed not to fall over.

"Dash?" Danny's voice asked, a hand shaking the jock slightly, "Dash are you ok?" The jock opened his eyes and was met with Danny's icy blue gaze. Apparently, the loser had caught him.

Dash shook his arms out of Fenton's hold and dusted himself off, not meeting the boy's eyes. "Whatever Fenturd. I know what you're trying to do and don't think I-" But the teen didn't let him finish, grabbing the jock and tumbling out of the way of a swipe from the ghost's giant claws.

"Wulf! What're you doing?" Danny shouted, crouching low beside Dash, a hand on the boy's shoulder. Dash tried to shrug it off but the loser's grip was strong, far too strong for someone of his build.

The ghost gave another howl and yelled something, lunging at Dash. Danny's grip tightened as he pulled Dash into another tumble out of the way. But, when Dash looked back, the ghost was gone.

"What the hell was-"

"_Shush_!" Danny hissed, gripping Dash's shoulder tightly again. Dash winced slightly. "He'll be back."

"What do you mean? He left." Dash once again tried in vain to throw off Danny's grasp. The boy simply gave the jock an annoyed growl.

"Look Dash," Danny whispered, his gaze lingering on his classmate's for just a moment before searching all around them, "Just because he isn't here doesn't mean he can't reappear just as quickly as he disappears. Trust me, I know."

"Yea well, who the hell told him to come here in the first place?"

"I didn't tell him to do all this!" Danny argued, giving a glare at the jock. "I don't stoop to your level of torture."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dash asked, "My work is an art!" Suddenly, there was a growling-hiss from behind them and Dash looked over his shoulder to come face to face with the panther-like ghost from school. He screamed loudly as it pounced.

Everything happened in quick succession. Fenton sent one of those green blasts at the creature just as a strange gaping hole appeared and the wolf ghost leaped out. The panther thing was back up, lunging at the boys. Danny sunk the two through the ground and Dash shut his eyes very hard, trying to concentrate on a time when he wasn't fighting for his life.

"Dash?"

The jock opened his eyes. He was sitting on the ground down a back alley, Fenton kneeling next to him. When he saw the quarterback was awake, he grinned. "Didn't wet yourself did you?"

"Shut it Fenfreak," Dash growled in warning, "Or you'll be eating your meals through a straw."

All he got in response was an amused eyebrow raise and a pitying laugh. Dash scrambled to his feet, his blood pressure rising. If Fenton thought he could get away with mocking him like that…

There was a pair of howls and Dash jumped, his rage temporarily forgotten. "How did they find us?"

Danny didn't say anything but grabbed his classmate by the wrist and threw him against a wall, covering the teen's mouth with his hand, gesturing for the boy to be quiet. Dash's eyes wandered to Danny's shoulder. The shirt was ripped and there was blood gushing from a gash in his flesh. When Danny removed his hand Dash gestured to it.

"What happened?" he asked, not unkindly. He may do a lot of things, but never had he made someone actually bleed. In his mind that just seemed bad.

"That panther took a chunk out of me before we escaped," he said, looking out at the street as if keeping watch, "It's no big deal." He shook his head slightly as if clearing it and turned to Dash.

"What about you? Are you ok?"

"As good as I can be with your freaky ghost friends after me," Dash shot. Even if Fenton was bleeding, he didn't have to be nice. "And stop hauling me around, you'll taint my throwing arm."

"_Taint_?" Danny asked, looking over his shoulder at the quarterback.

"Yea,_ taint_. Got a problem with that, loser?" Dash defended.

Danny had opened his mouth to say something when, all of a sudden, the panther ghost bolted around the corner straight for the teen with the wolf ghost not far behind. Dash screamed as the wolf thing jumped over Danny and lunged straight for the jock. Danny was tackled to the ground by the panther.

Dash dodged as best as he could, getting out of the way just before being slashed by the thing's claws. Then, out of nowhere, Danny tackled the wolf ghost, the two bodies tumbling into the dumpster. The panther jumped for them, and the three scrambled around, kicking, bighting, scratching, and experimenting with all other ways of trying to maim each other before two of Danny's blasts sent the two ghosts flying into a wall. Dash looked over his classmate alarmed. The teen stood there alone, breathing heavily, his clothing torn, blood gushing from gashes on various parts of his body, and rage in his glowing green eyes. His hands were smoking from the recent ecto-blasts and he had the look of a wild animal about him.

Dash took a few fearful steps back into the corner of the alley as Danny let out a yell of rage and two beams of light appeared at his waist and split in opposite directions. His clothing changed from torn jeans and shredded white tee to a famous black and white jumpsuit whit the even more famous flying emblem on the chest. The teen's hair flashed from jet-black to snowy-white. Dash sat heavily on the ground in shock.

_Fenton_ was… _Phantom_?

* * *

Hahaha! I feel so evil! I love it! 

Ok, if you're wondering why Danny and Wulf are both a little… well… out of character I should say… I do have a reason… think ghost rabies that's all I'm saying.

I also have a little challenge for you people who enjoy drawing and such. If you could do a picture for me of any scene in this whole fic that would just be soo cool! I get so many picture ideas in my head as I write this but I don't have the time or the skill to draw them. If anyone decides to just PM me the link to the picture and that'd be awesome!

Anyway! Review and Flame to your heart's content. And if you'll excuse me, my roomate and I are going to go bat-shit crazy of lack of sleep! Yay!


	7. Phase Seven

_**Disclaimer**_**: Sorry for the long wait. School is crazy. But I'm out for the summer and I'm going to be updating regularly now.**

**Thanks to ****Velvet Star****, ****mystery writer5775****, ****acosta perez jose ramiro****, ****ghostanimal**** (Bring it on!), ****Naomi-Yuko****, ****h0meskill3tt**** (lol. Nice name), ****DPcrazy****, ****Xela Tokrub****, ****Rin Flowers**** (yay a comic!), ****MissMontana****, ****Majestic Moon****, ****Writer's-BlockDP****, ****ERIKS PROTEGE**** (teddy bears and an "attack" by a ghost… never mind that it went horribly wrong ), ****mzullos5****, ****The Feral Candy Cane****, ****Me-agaisnt-the-world**** (Hopefully I caught all the mistakes this time), ****Thunderstorm101****, ****Esme Phantom****, ****Zuzanny****, ****Illustriously Unsound****, ****Autumnmycat23****, ****Luiz4200**** (You'll see), ****DPnarutowolf****, ****storywriter10791****, ****Wishes for Wings****, skitzofrenic, ****FantomoDrako****, Artgirl4, ****bellajen94****, ****MayaAlexia****, ****Melipapaya****, ****Dannyphantomfreeek****, ****goldacharmed****, ****somthing completely different (I love your name), ****Artgirl4**** (a second review? I'm flattered), ****inukagome15****, and Really Really Long Penname Guy for your reviews! You are spectacular!**

**Well onto the story and enjoy!**

* * *

**Phase Seven: Run Like Hell**

Dash sat there in shock as Danny leapt at the panther ghost, gripping it by the tail and flinging it at the wall, knocking it out, before sending an ecto-blast as big as Dash's head at the wolf ghost, knocking it out as well.

Dash stared at Danny. "No," he muttered before raising his voice, "No! This can't be! It has to be a trick. A stupid trick!" he stood and clenched his fists, advancing on Danny, "You can't be Phantom."

Danny's wild eyes flickered to Dash's fists before he gave an enraged snarl and launched himself at the jock, spit dripping from his mouth. Dash just barely had time to fall to the side to avoid his classmate.

Danny landed on all fours, staying low, looking like an attack dog. Dash backed up fearfully.

"Hey man, I-I don't want any trouble…"

Danny lunged again and Dash screamed. But that panther ghost again leaped at Danny, the two tumbling into a heap, clawing and biting.

Dash scuttled backwards on his ass, fearing for his life. His eyes glanced over at the still unconscious wolf ghost bent on killing him before settling back on the panther ghost and Danny.

The two were going at it like their lives didn't matter, both of them seizing every opportunity to do the other harm. Danny didn't look like himself or like the Phantom he was pretending to be. His hair was messy, his suit was torn, and his eyes were red and filled with savage fury that Dash had never seen on any human face.

Dash stood and bolted as fast as he could. He had to get himself as far away from those raging ghosts (and Danny) as possible.

He stopped to catch his breath on a street corner. The sun had set and it was dark. He should be getting home soon. But that wolf ghost was still out there. He needed a place to hide.

"_Dash_!"

The jock turned at the shout to find Manson and Foley storming up to him. Manson grabbed him by the collar and growled out "Where's Danny?"

"How should I know where your freak friend is?" Dash said, "Probably still fighting off those ghosts."

"What ghosts?" Sam asked, worry slipping into her angry exterior, "Where are they?"

"Look I'm kind of on the run right now so if you wouldn't mind," Dash swiped the girl's hand away, "I'll be going now."

"Not until you tell us where Danny is," Foley demanded, blocking Dash's way. The jock glared down at the tech geek and cracked his knuckles. Foley gulped.

"Look," Manson said, forcing herself to calm down, "We need to know where he is. Which direction-"

A howling noise cut her off as the wolf ghost came barreling around the corner, Danny right behind it, bounding on all fours. He looked very different form when Dash had last seen him. He no longer wore a shirt or shoes. His tattered pants were the black pants of his Phantom disguise. His face had gone paler and his hair was both black and white.

The wolf knocked Manson out of the way and lunged on top of Dash, Danny crouched nearby, red eyes gleaming eerily. Dash noticed his classmate's teeth looked sharper and deadly.

"Danny?" his friends exclaimed in unison, but the freak ignored them, growling at Dash as he tried to wriggle free of the ghost's grip.

"Help!" Dash yelled, "Get them off me!"

The wolf ghost snapped at him and Dash shut up, shaking with fear. He knew that they were just playing with him now. They would soon get bored and tear him apart. It was the way it worked.

Danny laughed, a cold, inhuman sound, and powered up a glowing green ecto blast aimed straight for Dash's head.

"Danny, _no_!"

Manson and Foley each seized one of Danny's arms and pulled him back.

"You can't do it man!" Tucker said as Danny tried to bight his hand. Tucker cringed but held his grip.

"Snap out of it Danny, this isn't you," Sam said. Danny stopped struggling and looked up at her, his face forming a strange expression like hunger and longing.

Sam's eyes widened. She looked franticly at Foley. "Tucker… the thermos… get it..."

"On Danny? But-"

"_Now_ Tucker!" Manson nearly screamed. Tucker bolted, leaving Manson and Dash with the two ghosts.

The wolf ghost had been distracted from Dash by Danny's antics with his friends. He growled softly at Fenton and the boy responded in kind, his gleaming, predatory eyes never leaving Manson as she backed slowly away from him.

"Easy Danny," she said, "I know you wouldn't do what I think you want to do."

Danny's eyes traced the girl and Dash realized what Manson was talking about. But Fenton would never have the nerve…

But the wolf's attention was back on Dash as he picked up the jock in his teeth by the arm and threw him against the wall like a rag doll. Dash felt his elbow break and whimpered as he hit the ground. The wolf growled, its mouth dripping with saliva.

Manson was still backing away from Fenton, tears forming in her eyes.

"Danny I know this isn't you. _Please_ snap out of it."

Dash was surprised at himself; he couldn't stand to see her like this. He had always thought of Manson as the freaky bat chick. She was never emotional unless it was anger and always quick with a comeback. She hardly had qualified as a girl in Dash's eyes. But, some obscure instinct made him act.

So, against all his better judgment, Dash called, "Hey Fentony! Your bat girl is ugly as my grandpa's butt!" The wolf ghost slashed his claws at Dash's chest, sending a siring pain through the jock's body.

But his insult worked… unfortunately. Danny roared with anger and lunged at Dash's head, ready to crush it in his hands. But just before the sophomore reached him, there was a whir of circuitry and a blue vortex engulfed Danny, sucking him into the thermos Foley was holding.

The wolf ghost lunged immediately for the tech geek, but was promptly sucked inside the container as well. As Tucker capped the thermos, Sam walked over to Dash.

"Can you stand?" she asked, offering a hand to help him up. There was a strange expression on her face, a mixture of anger, hate, worry, gratefulness, and guilt. Dash didn't know how someone could feel all those emotions at once without exploding.

"Of course I can stand!" Dash spat, batting the girl's hand away. He made to get up, but pain shot through his chest and arm and he slumped back to the ground.

"Yea, of _course_ you can," Manson mocked, her angry demeanor back in full. "Well maybe you should just sit still and we'll get you some help."

"You're not just going to leave me here are you?" Dash asked, suddenly worried, "That panther thing is still out there!"

Manson and Foley exchanged a look before both walked over to Dash, helping him stand and supporting him on either side.

The three made their way in silence down the street and towards Fentonworks. The group stumbled to a halt in front of the scientists' front door.

"Tucker hold him for a minute, I'm going to make sure the cost is clear," Manson ordered. Foley nodded and shifted his weight to better support Dash.

The jock watched as Manson opened to door and poked her head inside. "Jazz?" he hear her whisper, "Jazz?"

Manson slipped inside and shut the door. Dash watched the living room window as Sam spoke to Jazz. The 17-year-old glanced out the window quickly, nodded fast, and rushed Sam on her way, sprinting into the kitchen.

Sam threw open the front door and hurried to the two boys.

"Come on," she grunted, helping Tucker haul an exhausted and bloody Dash up the steps.

They made their way to the kitchen, Dash leaving spots of blood on the carpet.

He had only been inside the Fenton's place a few times. He remembered the kitchen. It had a door leading to the basement. But Dash had never been in the basement before. His head spun as they descended the stairs. He vaguely recalled something about losing a lot of blood being a bad thing.

He remembered getting a look around the place before he fell. It was a lab full of shiny and not so shiny equipment that he had no idea the uses for. Then the dizziness overtook him and he swayed, trying to find some means of support while his vision swam before him. He fell, toppling down the stairs and into Jazz. He looked up at the girl, darkness clouding his vision and said the first thing that came to mind before his world went black.

"You're pretty."

* * *

A short chapter I know. But I wanted an update so I could keep things moving quickly. I thought this might be a fun little place to end the chapter.

That challenge to draw a scene is still on. If you want you can message me on my deviant art account and I can find it from there… I have to change my e-mail address on this site because I've stopped checking the one that receives my PMs. But I'm changing it now so a PM is fine. Just sent me the link

Over and out!


	8. Phase Eight

**_Disclaime_r:**** Yay! Another update! See! I told you I would have more time! If only my muses would cooperate, I could have had it done sooner. But **_**no**_**! Bill wanted it to go in one direction that would hardly be appropriate for a T rated fic. Filbert wanted another fight scene. Incognito Bob wasn't anywhere to be found. Jeff brought up that the one thing I wanted to do probably wouldn't work. Lamia kept insulting me and Laelia wouldn't leave me alone… They are all so very tiring.**

**Anyway! Thanks to inukagome15, h0meskill3tt, bloodmoon13, egyptianqueen777, Rin Flowers, Amethyst Ocean, ghostanimal, Thunderstorm101, dessyweird51, goldacharmed, ****somthing completely different, ****Luiz4200, TPcrazy, angel-phantom-babii, Phantom Shade, Wishes for Wings, CatalystOfTheSoul and werewolf5 for their reviews! (_S_****_howers with Wulf cookies_) You all rock!**

**And now to the fic!**

* * *

**Phase Eight: Work With The Enemy**

Dash woke up, his head throbbing. Man, he had had the _craziest_ dream. Danny Fenton and the ghost kid had been the same person and he had been attacked by a giant wolf-man ghost thing.

He kept his eyes shut, the light too bright for him to open them. He tried to sit up and pain shot through his chest and left arm. His eyes snapped open and he screamed. He heard someone rush over and a hand was placed on his back, helping him sit up. Dash looked to his leftas he blinked spots out of his eyes to find Jazz there, concern on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked, handing him a glass of water.

"Yea... I guess. But… what are you doing in my bedroom?" Dash asked, taking the glass in his right hand and noticing for the first time the bruises on his arm and the bandages on his shirtless chest.

"Dash, you must have hit your head pretty hard," Jazz said softly, "You're in my parents' lab."

Dash's eyes widened and he looked around. The lab equipment he had briefly seen before was still there, though now a giant table with Danny laying on it was set up in the middle of the room. Manson was over by it, her hand on top of Danny's, talking softly to Foley, who was standing on the other side of the table. His face was filled with worry and he gripped the strange thermos from before in his hands.

There was a giant set of metal doors on the other side of the room and some sort of control panel nearby. Beakers, papers, ghost weapons, and green goo littered the tables. A strange looking vehicle was parked next to one of the walls. The room looked like it had been added onto over the years to make room for new equipment.

She was right; he was in their lab. So that must mean…

"That wasn't a dream… was it?" he asked.

Jazz looked sadly at him, handing him his shirt. "I'm afraid not. We need you to tell us what you saw so we can figure out a way to fix Danny."

"He went insane and tried to get that ghost to _eat_ me!"

"Dash," Jazz said patiently, "go step by step. Danny's not himself and we need to figure out _why_." Jazz looked at him, her blue-green eyes pleading.

Dash frowned and then took a deep breath before slipping on his shirt (with some struggle to get his broken arm through the sleeve) and starting the story from when he slipped the note into Danny's binder. His story went relatively interrupted except for the occasional withering glare or angry sigh from Manson.

"Can I go home now?" he asked when he had finished.

"You can," Jazz said slowly, as if trying to decide just how she felt about all this, "but that panther might still be out there."

"And if it is, it'll be after Danny, not Dash. He can-"

But a growling noise cut Foley off. The boy looked down just before he was gripped by the collar and the thermos was wretched out of his hands.

"You're not getting me with _this _again!" Danny growled, pulling Tucker's face almost nose to nose with his. He bared his teeth before he tossed Tucker against the wall and uncapped the device.

"Danny no!" Same yelled, trying to pry the thermos out of Danny's hands. Jazz stood and ran over to help. Dash clamored painfully to his feet, his head spinning.

"That was supposed to keep him knocked out for longer!" Tucker said, shock on his face as he quickly got up and rushed over to help the girls wrestle the thermos out of Danny's hands.

Dash looked around for something to defend himself with. The closest thing that he knew how to work was a spray can that he recognized at the one Foley carried around for a while with his self-created horrible smelling cologne in it.

He grabbed it and backed up against the wall as Danny let out a shout and a glowing green shield threw Sam, Tucker and Jazz off him and into the walls.

Danny swung his feet off the table and looked at the thermos in his hand with a many toothed grin before his eyes landed on Dash standing practically helpless in the corner of the room.

"_Finally_," the teen hissed. He stood, strolling over to his classmate as he spoke. "I can _finally_ put you through the payback you deserve." A glowing green sphere of energy appeared in the hand not holding the thermos and Dash whimpered, wedging himself as far into the corner of the room as he could and sinking to the ground, his knees pulled tight up to his chest.

Danny stopped, standing over Dash, the glow from the ball in his hand casting evil looking shadows on his face as he laughed that cruel, cold-blooded laugh.

"When I'm through with you," he said, his voice low, "You're going to wish you never _met_ Danny Fenton."

Dash, terrified and completely out of options, gulped and held up the can he had grabbed with a shaky hand, spraying Danny in the face. He gaged; it smelled like gym shorts and freshly baked brownies.

Danny yelped, letting off the blast and narrowly missing Dash's head, and dropped the thermos, covering his eyes with his hands, recoiling from the spray.

Then, his entire demeanor changed. Danny coughed and rubbed his eyes, his hair slowly fading to black as he waved the spray out of his face.

"Dash?" he asked as his surprised icy blue eyes focused on the jock.

"Danny!" Sam said, rushing over and giving the boy a hug. Dash saw that something gleamed in her hand. "Oh Danny, you're alright!"

"I think so," Danny answered, his voice back to normal. Dash lowered his hand slowly. "What hapAAGH!" Danny screamed louder than Dash had ever heard someone scream and gripped his wounded shoulder in pain, nearly falling over.

"Danny!" Sam yelled in panic, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to steady him. Tucker and Jazz rushed over.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Come on little brother. Please be ok," Jazz said, her eyes shining with worry.

Dash stood and looked at Danny uneasily. His hair became the same black and white it had been before and Dash clutched the can in his hand tightly. His classmate had stopped screaming now and was breathing heavily, snarling occasionally.

"F-Fenton?" he asked, walking only a step closer.

Danny's head snapped up at Dash's voice and red eyes locked onto his. Dash backed into the corner again, holding out the spray can defensively.

Then Danny seemed to notice the hand on his shoulder and the body holding him up and grinned predatorily up at Sam. Before she could blink, he had gripped her around the waist and held her tight so she couldn't get away. When Tucker ran over to help, Danny spun Sam out of his reach and kicked out at him like a mule, landing the strike in his friend's gut.

"Get your own," he rumbled, looking at Sam, his gaze rapacious, "She's _mine_."

"Hey!" she yelled as she struggled in his grip, "I'm _not_ a possession!" And with that she stabbed something into Danny's arm.

Danny looked at the thing, then back up at her. He whimpered slightly, his eyes drifting closed. His grip on Manson loosened and he began to fall, Sam and Jazz catching him while Tucker walked over to Dash.

"Can is see that?" he asked, gesturing to the can Dash still clutched in his hand. Dash handed it over and watched Jazz extract the needle from Danny's arm.

"Huh," Tucker said simply, walking over to Jazz and Sam and showing them the container.

"What did you do to him?" Dash asked, looking at the again unconscious sophomore sprawled on the lab floor.

Jazz grimaced. "Fenton Ghost Tranquilizer. It's supposed to keep ghosts out for five hours but Danny seems to cut that time in half."

"You think it's a bug?" Sam asked, slinging one of Danny's arms over her shoulders while Jazz did the same on his other side.

"Could be," Tucker agreed, nodding.

"So your spray is the antidote? Like with Spectra?" Jazz asked as she and Sam walked Danny back to the table. Tucker nodded again. "It _could_ be," he answered.

"But," Dash started. The three turned to look at him and Dash continued, panic slipping into his voice. He didn't like any of this one bit. All he wanted to do right now was go home and hide under his covers. "But it was only temporary, wasn't it? He didn't stay like that." There was a silence as the group stared at him, obviously uncomfortable with his presence. Dash realized how calm they were all being about their friend trying to tear them to bits.

Correction: trying to tear _him_ to bits. He hadn't really attacked any of his group.

Dash looked at Sam.

At least, not in the same way he would attack Dash.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Dash is right," Sam said, purposefully not looking at the jock. "We'll have to get it in his system somehow and force the bug out completely."

"Like a vaccine shot," Tucker said.

"Right," Sam replied, "Tucker can you get a syringe while we get Danny back on the table?" She paused before specifying, "A clean one."

Foley nodded and rushed to a table, rummaging through drawers before he pulled out another needle. Holding it in his teeth he tried to get the cap for the spray can open, failing miserably. He glanced up at Dash, narrowed his eyes, and then proceeded to try harder. But the cap just wouldn't budge.

Dash couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh, let me do it!" He stalked over and swiped the can away from Tucker, easily opening the lid and shoving it back in the geek's hands. "Here."

Tucker looked up at him surprised. "Uhh… thanks," he said, before proceeding to fill the syringe with the strange smelling liquid.

"Wait, Tucker!" Jazz said, "We don't want to poison him. We have to first figure out how to make it safe for his body."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Tucker asked.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yea Jazz, we're not scientists."

Suddenly, a door slammed upstairs and Jack Fenton's voiced boomed through the house. "Jazz! Danny! We're home!"

Jazz's eyes lit up. "_We_ may not be scientists. But _they _are! You guys get Danny and Dash out of here. I'll stall my parents and work on getting them to make an antidote."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Sam asked, "We can't tell them Danny's secret."

"I don't know. I'll figure it out. I'll say it's for research or something." She sprinted for the stairs. "Just get moving." The girl slammed the door behind her and Dash could hear muffled talking.

"Well _now_ how do we get out of here?" Dash asked, "They're blocking the only door out!"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. "No they're not," Manson said, running over to the strange vehicle against the wall. "Tucker, get Danny in the speeder!"

"Right!" Tucker replied, rushing over to pick up his friend.

"What are you doing? There's no way they won't find us in there!" Dash protested as he watched Sam start up the speeder.

"_Dash_! Just _shut up_ and _get in_!" Sam shouted with a frantic glance at the stairway. Dash, deciding he would have to work with them if he didn't want to be caught hanging out in the Fenton's basement with the three biggest losers at Casper High, scrambled into the vehicle, helping Tucker situate Danny.

Foley picked up Danny's hand and jammed his thumb on a genetic pad in the speeder. The metal doors at the end of the room slid open to reveal a giant swirling green vortex.

"Punch it!' Tucker yelled as light flooded down from the top of the stairs.

Dash was thrown back against his seat as Manson smashed the pedal to the floor, shooting them through the glowing green portal.

"Woah!"

"Dash," Tucker said, watching the jock's stunned face, "Welcome to the ghost zone."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. It took a little longer than I expected to finish and this story is now going in a different direction from where I originally planned. Though that's mostly because I realized that shooting cologne made by a 14 year old straight into your bloodstream would probably poison you… heh… slipped my mind before.

_Genius you are._

Shut up Lamia!

Anyway, so review or flame! I just like getting feedback


	9. Phase Nine

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** I apologize for the extremely long wait. I had a severe case of writer's block caused by remaining at home for far too long. I lost all that nice inspiration of mine. On the other hand, I didn't have to deal with my muses for a while.**

**Thanks to ****xheartkreuzx****, bloodmoon13, ****skitzofrenic****, ****dessyweird51****, ****DPcrazy****, ****CatalystOfTheSoul****, ****Phantom Melody**** (that was the shortest review I ever got.), ****Wishes for Wings****, ****hollagirl****, ****inukagome15****, ****Dario Argento Syndrome****, ****werewolf5****, ****Thunderstorm101****, ****Phantom Shade****, ****Ayva J. Damas****, ****egyptianqueen777****, ****acosta perez jose ramiro****, ****Luiz4200****, ****goth.one****, ****Moony's Metamorphmagus**** (It's different than I expected as well.), ****Dragon260****, ****MyFruitloop****, ****Amethyst Ocean****, ****Pawz4thought****, ****Hyperpegasi****, ****SH Aerrow's Girl****, and ****hallonhiada**** for all your reviews! You guys are the reason I'm updating.**

**I've just realized that I'm now out of order on my updating but this is the story I was inspired for first. So, oh well.**

**Sorry again for the long update wait!**

* * *

**Phase 9: The Ghost Zone**

Dash couldn't believe what he saw. They were floating through a swirling purple and green world he had only ever seen once before, when that ghost king dragged them all into his world.

"Creepy," he said with a shudder. "Not that I'm scared or anything," he added with a glare at his two classmates, "It's just cold."

Sam rolled her eyes and took control of the speeder. "Tucker, where is the nearest portal again?"

Tucker looked at her with a worried frown, "Wisconsin for a permanent one. But, we _don't_ want to use _that_ one right now… we'll just have to wait for one of those random ones or until Jazz contacts us and we can go back through Danny's portal."

"Wonderful," Manson groaned, "We're stuck here."

"Wait, but isn't this place like… full of ghosts!" Dash asked, forcing down the panic in his voice as best he could, "like… the unfriendly ones."

"The ones who would kill us on site," Sam added calmly, a cruel smile playing on her lips, "yea, it is."

"Then shouldn't we get out of here?" Dash nearly screamed.

"Dora!" Tucker exclaimed randomly.

Sam nodded and turned the speeder to the right, "Dora."

"Dora?" Dash asked, "The explorer?"

Tucker coughed down a laugh as he shook his head. "The princess."

"Wouldn't she be a queen now?" Manson asked.

"Maybe," Tucker mused, nodding.

"Who are you guys-"

The speeder jolted like something had hit it from the side, cutting Dash off. All four passengers bounced around. Dash, the only one not wearing a seatbelt, was thrown out of his seat and over Danny's lap, whose nose twitched like it smelled something unpleasant and the boy mumbled something in his tranquilizer-induced sleep. Dash laid there stock still with fear, his arm throbing in pain, as Manson cursed.

"What hit us?" she asked Foley.

The boy turned from the window and winced. "Skulker."

Manson cursed again and looked back at Dash's seat. "Dash hand me-" she started to demand, but she stopped and looked from where Dash had been sitting to where Dash was, still draped over Danny's lap, not daring to breathe, and back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, raising and eyebrow.

Dash threw himself off his classmate, his face heating up. "Fell," he said simply, cradling his arm carefuly. The girl stared at him while Tucker tried to hold back a bout of laughter. The vehicle was hit again, sending all three of them flying.

Sam and Tucker recovered quickly, each scrambling to the closest hidden compartment and grabbing a weapon. Dash looked around, and again saw only one thing he knew how to operate: a baseball bat with the word "Fenton" on it.

Grabbing it and standing up, he heard a shout from outside.

"I know the ghost child is in there! Hand him over and I shall let you go and make his end quick."

Sam hopped back in the driver's seat and hit a button while grabbing a radio transmitter. "Fat chance Skulker!" she yelled into it, hitting another three buttons. There was a surprised yell from outside and Sam laughed. "That should keep him busy for a bit," she muttered, speeding their ride away quickly.

"Which one?" Tucker asked, settling again into his seat.

"Fenton-electro-net," Manson answered with a grin, "hopefully it'll short circuit him too."

"Hopefully," Foley echoed.

There was a sputtering noise and the speeder slowed to an abrupt stop. Manson and Foley looked at each other and then behind them at a note on the wall over Dash's head. Dash looked up as it was dislodged by something hitting the speeder once more and fell in his lap.

"Note to self," Dash read, "have Danny recharge speeder. Jack." Dash looked up. "Why is the gauge back here?" he asked.

"Who knows," Tucker answered, fiddling with the gun he had in his arms and making it whir to life, "it's Danny's dad."

Manson attached a piece to her gun, making it twice as big. "The point is we're gunna have to fend these guys off until we figure out how to get this thing operational again." She looked up at Dash, then at the bat in his hand. "The Fenton Anti-creep stick?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dash ignored her question and answered with his own. "What do you mean 'these guys?' I thought there was only the one!"

The speeder was jolted again and Sam shook her head, running to the back with Tucker and grabbing some backpacks off hooks.

Tucker tossed a pack to Dash, who caught it awkwardly in his already occupied hand. "You gunna help or what?"

Dash looked at his two classmates standing there, calm, guns at the ready, prepared to go diving into the ghost zone to fight whatever was out there like they had done this a million times before.

"I... I..." Dash stammered. Sam groaned in disgust.

"Come on Tucker," she spat, "He's not going to help us." And with that the two kicked open the back door and jumped out with a unified battle cry, pulling identical strings on their backpacks, leaving Dash behind.

The jock clutched the baseball bat close as he heard the sounds of battle from outside the speeder. He couldn't face those ghosts… but he couldn't look like a wimp in front of these losers either. He frowned and walked toward the back of the vehicle, slinging the pack over his left shoulder with a wince.

He remembered the time everyone's parents were taken by that little ghost twerp. How Fenton had rallied them all together to battle their way through those pirates. But they had had numbers then, they had the home field advantage too.

But now… now they were in a place Dash knew nothing of and fighting off, from what Manson had said, who knew how many enemies. He had none of his teammates here so he didn't have anyone to watch his back. He was alone with two people he barely knew facing a threat he had little experience with. Not to mention his elbow was killing him.

He steeled himself as he approached the door of the speeder. He couldn't be weak, that wasn't an option. He had to fight his way through his problems and this was the only way to do it. If he ran in front of these people, he couldn't show his face at Casper High ever again. He would loose his entire reputation for sure.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here goes everything."

He jumped, pulling the string on the backpack like he saw Sam and Tucker do.

Something now had him floating in the air. Dash craned his head to look back at the pack. All he could tell was there were two silver jet looking things protruding from the bottom of the bag and spewing green fire that kept him up.

The Fentons had freaking _jetpacks_?

"Dash?" he heard Tucker ask, then the boy's voiced raised, "Dash _duck_!"

Having seen enough cartoons to know to actually duck instead of look behind him, Dash did so, feeling a wiz of energy fly through the spot his head had been.

Turning around, Dash saw a large ghost in mechanical armor towering over him.

"Hmm," it said in a perplexed voice, "I was expecting the ghost child to come out by now." He held up an arm with some sort of computer on it that sent out a beam of light that traveled up and down the teen's body. The computer beeped and retracted into his armor. "It would appear that you are just some measly human." It rubbed its green flaming goatee thoughtfully. "Who are you? And would you by any chance be willing to hand the ghost child over to me?"

"Uhh… I think Manson would eat me if I did," Dash replied, raising his bat between him and the ghost, "She's a freak like that."

The ghost gave the bat and amused eyebrow raise. "The goth child," he mused, still rubbing his flaming chin hair. "Very well, then I shall destroy you." The ghost pointed his arm at Dash, small rockets now extending from it.

"Dude, isn't that a bit of an overkill?" Dash asked.

"Only a little," the ghost replied pleasantly, "Good bye".

In a last desperate move Dash tightened his grip on his weapon and raised the bat, smashing it down on the ghost's arm. But in the last second, the bat became a glowing green axe and cut through the armor, the arm dropping off. Both the ghost and Dash paused for a second in shock before Dash screamed loudly, adrenaline letting him ignore his injured arm, and attempted to hack away at the stunned ghost.

The jock actualy managed, to his suprise, to chop off the other arm and a leg before he was kicked back.

"You!" the ghost yelled, pointing his small, cut off arm at the boy, "You'll _pay_ for this! I shall hunt you down in _vengeance_ and mount your pelt upon my wall! I shall extract your fleshy innards and use them to feed my captives! I shall-" but he was cut of by a bright green blast from over Dash's shoulder that knocked his head off.

Dash turned. Sam stood there, her gun slung over her shoulder and smoking from it's latest shot. "That should shut him up," she said, looking over at Tucker. "Wanna hand me the thermos?"

"Just a second," the tech geek grunted, shooting an octopus ghost and having the thermos suck it inside. "There we go." He tossed the container to his friend.

Sam caught it and flew down to the severed head on some sort of floating purple ground below. There was a flash of blue light as she sucked something inside before flying back up to the two boys.

"Now we need to find a way to move," she said, avoiding looking at Dash, "something is bound to have seen or heard that fight."

"More ghosts?" Dash asked with a groan. He didn't think he could work his arm through another fight.

"Welcome to after school for us every day since freshman year Dash, get over it," Sam spat. Dash sneered at her, which she replied to by cocking her gun. Dash raised his axe. Sam's eyes narowed.

"Guys!" Tucker yelled, stepping in between them, "let's get out of this place first ok? Then you can tear each other to bits all you like," He looked at Sam, who lowered her gun, then at Dash.

Dash didn't lower his axe. "You guys are both nuts! We're stuck! And both of you are acting like it's no big deal! We're never going to get out of here!" he screamed, panic he had been trying to suppress rising in his voice.

"Dash!" Tucker asked, "Put down the axe, please!"

Dash ignored him, "We're stuck in a freaky ghost world with evil ghost and a psycho Fentoad who's probably going to wake up and eat us at any moment!"

"Dash!" Tucker yelled.

"No! If these freaky ghosts are around I'm going to do whatever I like with this axe and you aren't going to stop me shrimp!" Dash screamed in the boy's face, grabbing him by the collar with one hand, "Do you _hear_ me?"

_WHAM_!

Dash let go of the boy's shirt, stumbling back and holding his freed hand to his face. Blood gushed from his nose and he stared at Foley, who was shaking off the hand he had rammed into the jock's face and wincing slightly.

Dash couldn't speak. He was stunned. Not only had someone stood up to him and hit him, but it had been _Foley_! Shrimpy little geek _Foley_.

"Dash," the boy said calmly, "Drop the axe."

Dash dropped it a Manson stared. Even she was surprised. "Tucker… you…"

"I know how to get the speeder moving," Tucker stated, retrieving the now bat and landing back in the speeder. "We can attach these backpacks to it. They run off ghost zone energy instead of battery so at least we can go somewhere."

Dash just floated there with Sam, staring at him for a minute before Sam flew over and joined him.

Tucker looked up at Dash. "You coming or what?" He paused and grinned slightly, "I can patch up your nose for you."

Dash managed a glare at the boy as he landed. "You had better, geek," he choked out past the blood. Tucker fetched some tissues and handed them to Dash. "Just sit tight, we have to get this thing working again."

Dash sat there, tissues stuffed up his nose, his chest and arm throbbing, as Foley and Manson got to work. Danny stirred in his sleep once or twice, but it was mostly uneventful up until they got the speeder moving and headed somewhere. And by that time Dash had convinced himself that Foley only got that shot in out of a freak accident and that maybe this _was_ all just a dream and any moment he would wake up in his bead ready to pound a human Fenton into the ground.

...

Wait... Fentong wasn't human!

This hit Dash like a sack of bricks. Danny Fenton wasn't human! He was a ghost!

Dash looked over at his classmate. Danny growled and stirred a bit, turning intangable and slipping onto the floor as if to prove Dash's point.

He was a _ghost_!

He was _dead_!

Holy _crap_! _Fenton_... the kid he'd been beating up since forever had been _dead_ for over a _year_!

Holy _crap_!

Freaking _DEAD_!

"Where are we?" Foley asked as he and Manson sat back in their seats, interupting Dash's thoughts.

Did _they_ _realise_ he was _dead_?

The goth bit her lip. "We must have drifted off course while fixing the speeder," she answered as she looked around. "We're nowhere near Dora's castle."

Dash piped up, "Wait… so... we're _lost_?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Yes! I finished! And I gave Tucker a badass moment! WOOT!

Ahh yes… my "modification" of the Fenton anti-creep stick. Been waiting to use that for a while.

"Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer!" (Bursts into a fit of laughter)

Dash is still hard to write but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating Mysteries next as soon as I find my muses… they've wandered off somewhere.


End file.
